Fading Rifts
by Ashesofthewind
Summary: Dragon Age:Inquisition & Dragon Age:Asunder fanfic. Vanna an elf who is First to the keeper, a medium, and a Mage was always interested in humans. Since birth she has been able to see and talk to things from the Fade. What will happen to her as people try to exploit her skill? Can she control her own power or will it be her downfall? Read to find out! Cole&Inquisitor.
1. Heading Out

Be it the wild forests or the calming wide open plains of Thedas, these were the only things the first of clan Lavellan knew. Their Keeper knew of the human cities, their ways and even the humans' thoughts of the Elven race. Their leader shared this information with her First warning her to keep a distance from the 'shems' as they called them, but the First was rebellious to a point. She was young so dispute her aunts warning she would watch the Shems with interest often tempted to wonder in their city to live among them. When a whisper of a chance to get near the humans reached her ears she had to act. The person picked from the clan was one of the up and coming hunters named Nalia, she is a year younger then the First but the two looked like twins the only difference being eye color.

"Nalia, is it true?" The honeyed voice of the First asked. The younger blonde's eyes flicked from left to right making sure they were alone on the plains. Lowering her bow she turned gazing in the others pale green eyes.

"Tis true dalen, and before you ask no." Nalia replied with a sigh.

"Oh come on, you know I could pass as you! Let me go instead." The First pleaded she tightened her grip on her bow.

"Vanna, what would the Keeper say?" Nalia said with a shake of her head.

"You know this is my only chance! I might never have this option again." Vanna pleaded her long hair slightly blowing in the wind.

Suddenly the First lifted her bow turning on her heel, taking aim behind them. Sneaking up on them three wolves their maws coated in blood slowly advanced. Without making a sound the First slowly pulled an arrow from her quiver knocking it to fire just as the lead wolf leapt towards her friend.

"-you hear me?" Nalia asked turning quickly to see the wolf inches from her face.

Panicked Nalia stumbled backwards just as a fire coated arrow found home, the attacking wolf landed dead on it's side the arrow in it's neck just below its ear. Cursing the younger girl readied her bow aiming at the other two wolves as she slowly walked to Vanna's side. The First had another arrow ready this one coated in ice as she fired no time the two had managed to take down the wolves, the only damage done to them was a small cut in the Huntresses pants.

"Now what were you saying before we were interrupted Nalia?" Vanna asked from where she walked.

"I said fine you can go you know I can't stand the Shems anyway. If I would go I would most likely lose my temper and kill them. I will take your place but you can't make trouble you hear me?" Nalia said as they walked into their camp.

"Thank you! You will not regret this I swear!" The First said hugging her friend once they had dropped off the dead wolves at the cooks.

Vanna walked back to her tent her mind filled with thoughts of being among the humans and learning from them. Once inside her tent she laid down her head resting on her arms as she look at the tent roof, she would have trouble sleeping or so she thought for within moments she was in a deep sleep. She rarely fell into a deep sleep for when she did 'they' came and no matter how much she wished tonight would be no different.

"-help..." A voice whispered.

"-you want to learn.." It continued drifting off.

"How do you know that?" She asked looking around inside her dream.

"...your path is difficult, let me help..." The voice whispered once more sounding farther away.

"What do you mean?" Vanna called out once more hoping for response once more.

"Shaking breath, running, fear, confusion, hurt, death." the voice muttered quickly before fading away as She awoke from her sleep.

The next morning Vanna awoke confused but she started the day much like every other despite the dream, she visited her aunt in her Aravel. Today Vanna had braided her long blonde locks copying her friends hairstyle, she was dressed in traveling gear instead of her normal earth toned robes as well.

"Keeper, may I enter?" Vanna asked standing outside the door her voice sounding not like her own.

"Enter Da'len, what do you need?" The voice of the keeper replied as the door opened.

"Keeper tis time I depart for the conclave." She replayed with a slight dip of her head.

"I see as much as this pains me you are ready. Dareth da'len." The Keeper said dipping her head slightly as the other left.

Gently closing the door to the Keepers Aravel the girl smiled, heading towards the camp's entrance she grabbed her bow slung the quiver of arrows over her shoulder. Her green eyes scanned the area around her looking out for other people from her clan, not spotting any she walks to a close by halla.

"I would like you to help me my friend." The first says in a low whisper.

The white beast flicks its ears back lowering its head to nuzzle Vanna's hand as she climbs onto it's back. The journey was underway, the First guided the Halla along the back paths until they got to the conclave many days later. The whole trip her dream replayed in her mind who was the person behind the voice? Had there been some kind of hidden meaning in his works and mumbling? The most important questions on her mind was if she would meet him again and if she would know it was he who spoke to her in the fade.

Upon arriving at the conclave Vanna was shocked at what she saw, she hopped to see many Mages an Templars gathering but only bodies greeted her. A sinister air covered the area making her Halla buck her off and race away releasing squeals of fear. Fearing the worst Vanna races up the stairs only for a large blast to knock her out and send her flying.


	2. Moving onward

**Chapter 2**

_"-warned you"_ a trailed off voice whispered string Vanna awake.

"Wha-?" She asked her eyes wide open as she noticed the fade around her.

Darkness covered the sky with only stripes of the fade's lining showing though in their eerie green tone. Dark rock formations could barely be made out as the girl slowly stood her head shaking. A boy clothed in patched leather could be seen not far from her a large brimmed hat covering his hair and face.

"Are you the one who spoke to me?" She asked slowly moving towards the boy.

_"Fear is coming, I want to help.."_ The boy mutters his ice blue eyes noticeable as he turned to look behind him.

"What fear? What do you want to help with?" Vanna asks looking around.

_"Run.."_ The boy says as he slowly fades away his head drooped.

Puzzled by him suddenly vanishing and warning she looked towards where he had stood to see her biggest fear approaching. Spiders the size of Mabari's. Her green eyes stretched wide as she frantically looked around for her bow, she knew she had it but where in the Maker's name had it gone? Finding nothing and noticing that the spiders where getting closer she turned to flee. She then spotted a figure in blinding white/green light standing on top of a cliff holding its hand down to her, a large fade rift open behind it.

Climbing up the cliff as fast as she could she jumped grabbing the figures hand only to land hard on stone and once again black out. When she next awoke she was chained sitting on her knees, she looked around panicked only to see soldiers their swords inches away from her. She hung her head only to hear the door open and two pairs of footfalls enter, looking up she saw a red-head and black haired women walk in the later walking to her face a angry look on her face.

"The conclave exploded, Divine Justinia, the Leaders of both the Mages and Templars dead, everyone was killed. Except for you." The black haired girl snarled the scar on her chin added a chilling touch to her anger.

"What?! That's horrible! Who did it?" Vanna asked her eyes wide in shock at the thought of such a loss.

"Explain this." The black haired women demanded as she lifted the girl's hands.

"..I can't.." Vanna stuttered slightly scared by how the women would react.

"What do you mean you cant?!" The black haired women growled moving closer to Vanna's face her hands in tight balls at her side.

"We need her, Cassandra." The red head said her voice accented as she moved forward touching the others arm.

"All those good people dead.. what will we do now?" The blonde asked as she looked at the two others her eyes showing her souls sadness.

"Do you remember what happened?" The red head asked her eyes kind.

"I remember running...things chasing me...then a women?" Vanna says her mind whirling she remembered the boy as well but kept that secret.

"A women?" The red head asked looking to Cassandra.

"Leliana go to the forward camp I will take her to the rift." Cassandra says to the red head making her turn and head out the door.

"The rift what's that?" The blonde asked titling her head slightly.

"It will be easier to show you." The black haired women says as she pulls Vanna up and leads her outside.

"We call it the breach, a portal to the world of demons. It grows bigger each day. There are smaller such rifts." Cassandra says as Vanna looks up at the giant green glowing hole in the sky.

"It made the Conclave explode...how it's a normal fade rift is it not?"

"We don't know but this one can somehow, and it will grow until it swallows the world. Each time it grows your mark spreads it will kill you given time. We think this mark might be the only way to close the rift but there is not a lot of time." Cassandra says as Vanna falls to her knees in pain.

"With so many lives lost.. you think this mark can stop it? Make their deaths worth something? Fine I will help." Vanna says a grim smile on her face.

"The people blame you for the Divines death, they need it. They moan her. The Conclave was a chance for peace between the Mages and Templars, the Divine she got their leaders together now they are dead. We try to lash out like the sky, but we can't fix that which is past. At least until the Breach is sealed. There will be a trail I n say no more, come." Cassandra said as she led them to the bridge leading out of the small city.

With her hands now free the First thought about fleeing, running away from all of this. It was to much to fast, her mind was going crazy. Her fate had just been changed by Maker knows what and she now had a mark that would kill her if nothing was done. Just as she was about to turn and walk away to try and escape from Cassandra who followed her a hand gently grabbed her arm.

_"No...you want to learn...to help..."_ The voice of the boy drifted into her ear making her turn fast to see nothing.

"Your right, I do. Thank you..." Vanna whispered under her breath before starting down the path towards the sound of battle.


	3. So I can help

**Chapter 3**

It was not long after they headed down the path until the mark on the First's hand released a bright green hue, pain shot though her making her drop to one knee as she held the marked hand to her chest her eyes narrowed. Footfalls crunched the fresh snow as a hand gently touched the elf's shoulder making her look towards the girl.

"The mark will keep growing until the Breach is sealed we must push on." Cassandra states her eyes grim as she looked to the sky.

"Then we shall do that." Vanna whispered forcing herself to stand and move on.

It was not long until they got to a bridge busy with armed men and women rushing about. Just as they got halfway on the bridge an arch of green shot down from the sky crushing the bridge making both the human and elf fall onto the ice below. Vanna scrambled to her feet trying to stop from sliding on the ice as Cassandra raced ahead.

"Stay there I will take care of this!" The seeker yelled a hiss sounding as she unsheathed her sword holding it in one hand and a shield in the other as she raced towards the Shade.

Before the First could say anything a second Shade showed up in front of her, she willed her mana to gather feeling her hands heat as her eyes scanned around. Spotting a bow laying on the ice by her feet she stooped down grabbing the bow in her left hand knocking an arrow and pulling it back with the other. She poured her gathered mana into the arrow before pointing it towards the Shade the arrow coated in flames as she released it. The arrow flew hitting the back of the Shade the flames catching lighting the dark hued beast in fire it released sounds of pain as the elf shot more arrows until it fell to the ground in defeat going back to the Fade once more.

"Drop your weapon now!" Cassandra growled as she walked over pointing her sword at the elf.

"Fine, fine… but I hope you noticed that even without this bow I can fight for myself." Vanna says as she places the bow at her feet once more holding up her marked hand she gathered a small shimmering blue orb that crackled with electric power.

"How? Our reports said that you should be an archer, a hunter of the Dalish." The Seeker asked her eyes wide as she lifted her shield to brace incase the elf mage wanted to attack.

"Oh I thought you would have figured that out long ago dear Seeker. I am in fact a hunter of the Dalish but also am their First to the Keeper." Vanna laughed as she closed her hand dispelling the magic as she grabbed the bow once more.

"Let's be on our way, you said others needed our help after all." The First said holding a hand up as she walked pasted a very confused Cassandra.

It did not take long for the pair of women to run into more of the demons who fell from the Breach, neither did it take long for them to dispatch them back to where the belonged. With Vanna attacking form a distance with arrows covered in magic and Cassandra rushing in close smashing her shield into them like a battering-ram no foe lasted long against their powerful combo. The fresh snow coating the mountain made the elf glad she wore shoes unlike most of her race, they were one with nature hardly ever wearing anything covering their feet. It bothered her she could not go without shoes, a sudden yell in the distance pulled her out of her thoughts making her eyes shot up looking ahead as more battle cry's sound.

"What in the Maker's name?" Vanna says glancing at the Seeker who rushed forward jumping over a ledge.

Vanna walks over to the ledge jumping down looking around there was three Shades all locked in battle a small Fade Rift open in the middle of the field. Another elf clearly a mage was casting spells trying to help a young solider hold off a Shade. Not far away a Dwarf held crossbow shooting at a Shade his eyes narrowed as he fired bolt after bolt. After checking everything out Vanna grinned knocking arrow after arrow coating them with lightning as she fired them going from her left to her right, it was not long before the Fades fell. Suddenly a hand gripped her wrist pulling her arm towards the Rift, Vanna turned her head glaring at the male elf who held her. Pain shot though her hand as the mark started to work a thin line of Fade green slithered out of the mark and to the Rift closing it with a slight pull of her hand.

"You!" Vanna hissed backing away from the other elf eyes narrowed something did not feel right about him.

"You don't touch me you flat eared Era'harel!" She hissed again her hand tightening on her bow.

"With your mark we may be able to close the Breach." The elf said rolling his eyes at her reaction to him as if it was nothing new.

"Good to know here I thought we would be arss deep in demons forever." The Dwarf sighed place his crossbow on his back grinning at her.

"Varric Tethras: Rouge, storyteller, and every now and then unwelcome tagalong." The Dwarf added winking at Cassandra making her grunt and shake her head.

"Nice to meet you Varric." Vanna says before turning to look at Cassandra. "What now?"

"We head to the waypoint, Leliana should be there waiting." The Seeker said as she led them towards the hilltop across a frozen lake.

"My name is Solas if we are to have introductions, it's nice to see you're alive." The elf said taking a step forward.

"He means I kept the mark from killing you when you slept." Varric chimed in shaking his head.

The First blocked the man out following Cassandra down the mountain heading toward the other mountain leaving the other two men to follow. After a short walk they came across a frozen lake in its icy cover two Shades glided along with two green Wisp's. The Maker was clearly on their side, Vanna had spotted the creatures before they spotted them. She took advantage turning she looked to the Dwarf then glanced at the small crest to their left, the dwarf nodded not needing words. The First then looked towards Cassandra she grinned nodded a she rushed past towards the enemies with a battle cry.

"Maker see us though this." Vanna whispered knocking and arrow coating it with frost this time she closed one eye looking at the Wisp before letting it fly.

The beast faded away the arrow sticking out of its chest, she turned her gaze to the other Wisp knocking and arrow only for the creature to be killed her arrow already shot coated in flames struck the ground where the thing had been. Before firing another she looked around seeing all the creatures defeated, she sighs walking on. Vanna lead the others up the hill only to hear fighting once more rounding the corner she spotted a Rift, Demons had poured out holding the soldiers at bay.

"Distract them I will close the rift!" The First yelled as the others rush past her doing as she asked.

Soon the rift was closed and they headed forward meeting up with Leliana and a man dressed in Chantry cloths, they had started talking but she blocked it out only picking up some words. She heard the women calling the man Chancellor Roderick, he was one of the higher ups of the Chantry then she assumed. It grew quite before Vanna even noticed all eyes were on her she looked at Cassandra her cheeks reddened.

"What?" Vanna asked when suddenly she became remembered what they had asked her. "Let's go with the others in the valley."


	4. Meeting That Helpful Person Again

**Chapter 4**

After refreshing their potions they headed out once more into the valley their troops already ahead of them. There was a rift in the battle field ahead word had traveled that the Commander of the troops was saying to back off get the hurt to safety before pushing on more. Vanna urged the others on rushing across the paths until she jumped down onto the battleground her bow ready as she raced to the rift she flung out her hand pulling the rift closed. A man walked over to her his blond hair was neat despite the fact that his cloths where splattered with mud and blood from his foes.

"I am glad to see you live we needed the help." The man said as Cassandra walked over.

"Commander Cullen, good to see you unhurt." Cassandra said before turning towards the ruin before them.

With a slight nod Cullen turned helping a hurt soldier retreat along with everyone else they left the field empty save Vanna and her three partners. The First turned leading the team into the ruins, the red haired girl from before Leliana was her name she remembered came running towards them. Vanna looked at the Breach her eyes large as she took in its size and how much it had affected the area around it. She was not going to lie to herself the Beach was overwhelming she felt like she would be swallowed whole by it the moment her eyes left it.

"We need to do this quick, please tell me you have enough manpower to help with this task." Vanna whispered so only Cassandra and Varric heard.

"Maker I hope so or else this is for nothing, the real question is how do we get elfy up there." Varric said with a laugh.

"Elfy?" Vanna asked looking at him an eyebrow lifted.

"Yea, you're elfy. Don't you like it?" The dwarf asked a grin on his face.

"No please Durgen'len rethink the nickname." Vanna laughed seeing him frown at what she called him.

"Enough talk let go." Cassandra says as they work their way down the slopes and steps.

_"__Somebody help me!"_ A feminine voice cried out from everywhere making everyone jump.

_"__What's going on here Shems?"_ Another voice echoes though the air making Vanna gasp it was her own.

The First sped up jumping down from the rocky path onto the flat ground below where the Breach was seal-able. She held out her hand opening the Breach when this happened however a Pride Demon pushed its way though. Vanna looked around spotting the Troops from before appearing racing to help Cassandra, Solas, and Varric in holding off the monster as Vanna pulled the rift once more. This time a large wave of power flew out knocking Vanna out as well as sending her flying.

_"__..Elf..wake up"_ a voice whispered from close by.

"Huh?" She responded lifting her head slightly pain throbbed making her groan.

_"__It will hurt less soon, relax you are safe here." _The voice said as the pain began to fade.

"How is this happening? Am I in the Fade again?" Vanna asked looking around seeing only the area of the ruins around her, she spotted the boy though which brought a smile to her face. He had a peaceful aura around him.

_"__No, not the dream world."_ The boy said moving away from her his eyes guarded his body crouched to the ground ready to run if needed two daggers on his back.

"You spoke to me before." Vanna said making the boy look happy as a slight grin showed on his face.

"Who are-" She was going to ask but closed her eyes her mind fading to black once more.


	5. Inquistion On the Move

**Chapter 5**

"Mistress?" A voice muttered in a shaking tone as something crashed to the floor.

Slowly the blond elf lifted her head, eyes slowly opening to see another of her race on her knees head bowed.

"Where am I? Who are you da'len?" Vanna asked her tone gentle as to not spook the elf.

"You're in Haven Mistress. Seeker Cassandra wants to speak to you." The elven girl said before quickly getting up and fleeing the house.

"Odd.." The first muttered as she slowly got up from the bed, her body seemed to be unhurt.

Vanna slowly worked her way over to the small chest in the house hoping her armor would be inside, upon opening the lid a grin crossed her face. Inside the small chest was new armor better than her old earth tones ones, the new ones where a dark leather with red dragonling scales with a pair of pale nug skin boots. The first put the new armor on slipping into the boots last before grabbing her bow and heading out the door.

Vanna headed to the big building in the back of the small village, she thought that if anything this building would be used as the head counters. The building had thick tall walls with a steep roof and thick sporting pillars along the outside. Slowly opening the door the first slips inside closing the door softly behind her as her eyes scan the building. Hearing voices fighting in the back room she slowly approaches the door, hearing her name mentioned more than once she flings the door open and walks in.

"Chain her." The man yelled pointing towards the elf.

"No let her go and leave." Cassandra said making the guards exit the room leaving the man who soon followed after them.

"People have been against this, against letting you help us with this state of unrest. We need your mark for this." Liliana says as she pulled out a thick book with a weird logo on it.

"That's-" A blond man said as he entered the room, the first knew this man now it was Cullen she remembered hearing about him.

"Yes the Divine's right to form an Inquisition like the one of old." Cassandra says opening the door.

Before long people started gathering in front of the Chantry, the doors open as Vanna walks out Liliana at her side. Two large black crows siting on Liliana's arm rolls of paper tied to their legs, with a slight flick of her wrist the birds took flight. As the birds cries fade in the distance Cullen and Cassandra walk out of the building closing the doors behind them.

The Inquisition was now being formed the people gathered here where followers of the divine could find people to lead as well as protect them. Time started to pass quickly after that, Vanna traveled with the people that could be sparred gathering allies from everywhere possible. First they traveled to Val Royeaux meeting with the chantry Clerics there only to find that the Templars led by the Lord Seeker had abandoned them striking a Cleric before leaving the capital. At first it seemed like a dead end to Vanna but just as they were about to leave got two new allies joined them Sera the 'friend of Red Jenny' and the Imperial Enchanter Vivienne.

The Inquisition was gaining power fast despite the Mages and Templars fighting between themselves and tearing the world apart at is seems. Many powerful people where noticing them, becoming their allies two such people are The Iron Bull a spy from the Qun as well as Blackwall the grey warden. With these powerful new members the people joining the Inquisition was growing meaning their enemies where growing as well they could no longer afford not to take a side in the Mage/Templar war.


	6. They just Envy us

**Chapter 6**

"We have to talk to the Templars surly they will help us." Cullen said earning sighs from some of the people around the war table.

"You just say that because you used to be one of them. I say we contact the Mages I mean they reach out to us." Leliana said her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Enough with the fighting it will get us nowhere!" The seeker Cassandra said throwing her arms up.

"Fine then that do you think Vanna? Surely as an open mind not used to either the Circle or the Templars can pick one more clearly than us." The tan skinned women named Josephine asked.

The blond haired mage took a moment to think, sure the Mages would be the normal choice since she herself was one, but her mind focused on the Templars. Something about the Lord Seekers actions in the capital bothered her, he seemed almost inhuman. Maybe it was just her medium powers talking but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was not compelled to do those thing on his own volition.

"Let's talk to the Templars, they seems that they would have more reason to help us them Mages who almost never do anything for reasons other than their own." Vanna said pointing towards the area on the map where the Templars fort was located.

"Very well I shall contract some Nobles to help us get a meeting with the Lord Seeker then. It should be done by tomorrow so just rest for today I have a feeling that it will be more than we are bargaining for." Josephine stated before returning to her study.

The young first was eager to head out tomorrow not having a side in this war made her unease worse by the minute. Ever since joining the Inquisition her dreams have all but stopped, she had to admit that her dreams helped her remain calm as well as keep a clear mind about all things. The thing she missed the most oddly enough was the young boy who visited her dreams, never had she seen him before in the waking world but she somehow knew he was not a bad person.

As she laid down to rest on her cot just after closing her eyes, she reopens them seeing that her mind wondered into the fade. Her eyes scanned the area for signs of her nameless companion whom seemed to always be waiting for her in this dreamland. No presence could be felt round her making her sigh as she sat down resting her had in her hands. Why had she been hoping he would be here? They had only met a few times, besides they knew nothing of each other. Yet she felt drawn to him as if she had known him her whole life, almost like she had grown up with him. That was not possible though he was most likely a mage from the other side of the world.

Thundering foot-falls woke the young elf with a start, eyes wide as she grabbed her bow in hand. Slowly standing Vanna moved to the window peeking outside to see three of her friends standing outside it, most of which looked displeased but one. The Iron Bull stood leaning against the houses door his face just barely able to be seen from the inside of the building, a grin was on his face as he watched the other two joke around.

"Oh it's true! Just ask Tiny here if you don't believe me." Varric's voice carried on the wind.

"She really trip you an make you fall in horse dung?" a feminine voice asked laughter soon followed.

"No Sera it's not true." The gruff voice of Bull replied following by a sigh.

Grinning Vanna quietly turned the door knob opening the door quickly making Bull's large form fall backwards with an angry grunt. She smiled down at the confused Qunari before quickly jumping over him to stand next to the dwarf and elf.

"Oh so Lanky was eavesdropping!" Varric said before laughing only to earn a frown from the blond elf.

"No, try a different nickname please." Vanna said before turning and leading the small group of friends towards the Templar's hideout.

They were meeting a bunch of nobles there from the Capital to help make the Lord Seeker change his mind about meeting with them and luckily it worked making the man demand to see the young first herself. A young Templar by the name of Barris met them at the gates of Therinfal Redoubt, he unlike most of his brothers in arms wanted to help the Inquisition so much so that he reached out to get them to come. After informing them about the Seeker and how it had changed his mind making him ignore the Breach until they arrived he led them inside. Stopping by a wall where three flags hung he turned looking to the first before speaking.

"The Lord Seeker wishes to see something. He wants you to move these flags with standards on them into the order you see them." Barris says looking at the elf then to the flags.

"Very well though I don't think this will change much." Vanna says with a sigh as she steps forward.

It took no time to ick the order of the flags, the highest and most important the people the second Andraste's flag the lowest the Templars flag. Vanna in deed like the Templars but sometimes they forgot the importance of the people forgetting that they had not all the power. Following Barris into the room to meet the Lord Seeker they are met by one of the Knight-Captain's but something was off. The man and his followers had a weird feel to them different than most Templars they had not the normal sweet song of lyrium to them but a harsher version.

Just as the first was getting ready to speak the men attacked them going to kill even their own kind who was among them. The archers killed the other Templars and even the noble what walked with Vanna, she needed to act and fast. Spotting the Knight-Captain draw his sword the first will mana to form firing a ball of lighting at the man. She could not help but grin as the lighting spread from one of the men to the others their armor making them take enough damage so that the others could finish them off fast.

"Keep him alive. I will find the Lord Seeker these Red Templars will not stop us." Vanna says as she heads off.

Pushing their way though the keep was not hard there were few Templars to be seen. In fact it seemed too easy but the first could not figure out why until she ran up the steps towards the Lord Seeker who stood before them. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder he whipped around grabbing her pulling her backwards into the fade. She knew what was happening somewhat a demon had dragged her into the fade or at least it seemed like the fade but something was off. Working her way though she came upon a room with fountains spitting flames as they spun blocking the path forward.

Looking to the right she spotted a door timing it best she could she ran the flames just hitting the back of her heels as she tumbled into the room her head hitting a bed frame as she laid on the ground. Her eyes watered tears running down her face as the pain from the burn spread though her body, it was not until a voice sounded that she knew she was not alone it shocked her she had blocked out the demons voice but somehow this one came though clear as day.

"Envy has been hurting you. Mirrors on mirrors on memories. A face it can feel but not fake. I want to help. You, not Envy." The men said standing before her his eyes looking down at her.

"You're here to help me again. Thank you but why?" Vanna asked slowly standing, grimacing at the pain but pushing it away.

"I've been watching. I'm Cole. We're inside you. Or I am, you're always inside you." He said speaking faster towards the end.

"It's easy to hear, harder to be a part of what your hearing. But I am here hearing, helping, I hope." He added quickly his face blank.

"Envy hurt you, is hurting you." Cole said his voice sounding angry before he added "I tried to help. Then I was here, in the hearing. It's It's not usually like this."

"I see, the demon wants to be me so you are here to help me escape before that can happen. Do you know how?" The first asked moving so close to Cole that her face was only inches from his.

"Yes, it twisted the Templars forced their fury, their fight, made them red. I heard Envy go after you so I reached out and then in. I hoped you knew how to stop it." Cole responded after jumping back uncomfortable with the closeness.

"I don't. Demons make worlds hard to escape from being people and things." Vanna sighs.

"If you keep going Envy stretches. It takes strength to make more. Being one person is hard, being many, too many, more and more, and Envy brakes down, you break out." Cole says his voice quick as he walks to the footboard of the bed before jumping down and heading for the door.

"So we need to keep moving to get Envy to release us into the Waking world." The first says moving to follow the man.

"I hope it helps. It's more than sitting here waiting to lose your face." The man agrees.

Vanna followed Cole out back into the hall that was blocked by two flame spitting fountains. She stops seeing Cole turn to face her.

"Ideas are loud here it's your mind, make them louder think of water." He said before turning and running through them.

Vanna followed him the best she could when the pain from the burn forced her to stop she would look ahead seeing that Cole stood looking back at her and waiting willing her to keep moving forward. This happened a couple of time when they finally reached the outside court yard Vanna could no longer hold her body up. With a faint curse she fell to the ground the burn had hurt her legs and the constant strain was making it worse then it was. An arm wrapped around her shoulders helping her to her feet once more, shocked the young elf looked seeing Cole next to her his arm was holding her up. She put her arm over his shoulder trying to keep her weight off the young man who was slightly shorter than she. Working as a team they kept moving as Cole muttered encouragements to the elf.

"Envy is letting you see more to sketch your shapes, but what you see is making you stronger." Cole said as they headed up the stairs.

"Almost there. Keep going up." He added not long after sweat now coating his face from helping her walk.

She pulled away from him walking on her own from there, she was glad for his help but also felt bad making him do it when it wore him out so much. She rounded the corner seeing Shade she broke in to a limping run heading across the courtyard and up the next set of steps until getting to an iron gate.

"It's angry. But that's ok, so are you." Cole said opening the gate for her to pass though as she limped to the Lord Seeker once more.

"Not fair not fair! That thing kept you whole! We'll start again more pain. The Elder One still comes!" The Envy demon says as it grabs Vanna once more.

"It's frightened of you. Fight." Cole said standing by the elf's side.

And fight she did willing her mana to form in her hand she touched the demon sending flames out of her hand. With a gasp she blinked she was out of the Fade and the Lord seeker was gone. More demons as well as Red Templars swarmed the others it as a hard fight but the anger of everyone who had their own will made it easy, before long the red Templars an Demons where dead the shield protecting the Envy demon gone.

"Let's finish this. I need to rest soon." Vanna hissed the burn she received in the fade had affected her real body the back of her heels burned aching with shooting pain.

The real battle started now, the Envy demon popped out of the ground screaming making everyone cover their ears. Vanna hissed pulling her bow from her back she loads an arrow coating it with fire as she shot it at the demon. It struck flesh making the demon swing its claw like hands at them only for a faint figure to race in cutting the hand off at the wrist with a storm of blades. The first was shocked to see who it was, Cole had escaped and was now helping them kill the demon who was behind all this. His skill with his twin daggers shocked the first as they unleashed a storm of attacks.

Varric, Sera and Vanna unleashed powerful ranged attacks drawing the demons attacks away from Iron Bull and Cole as they attacked it close up. Before long the demon was laying on the ground blood oozing from the blade and ax wounds it had received arrows sticking out of it like a quilback's hide. The fight was over the Templars free from the demons control, looking around Vanna noticed that Cole had vanished once more making her sigh and look towards the approaching Templars.

"We wish to join your cause." It was Barris who spoke his head lowered.

"Your order let this happen there should be more punishment for you all. But seeing as there are more important matters as well as the fact you all helped us fight them off. You will join us but not as Allies but as prisoners' until you prove yourselves." Vanna said her voice slightly sad.

With that out of the way the first returned to Haven with her party of friends, heading to the war room once she dismissed them. The others were already there talking in whispers until she entered it was clear they were not happy with her choice.

"You made them prisoners to us why?!" Cullen said his voice full of anger.

"The order was in chaos. We had to do that until they can rebuild themselves." Vanna says with a sigh.

"A few Dozen of their Veterans are coming ahead of the rest to help seal the Breach." Lilianna said looking to Vanna with approving eyes.

"When will they get here?" The first asked the red head.

"They are almost here. Templars don't like being late." A voice said as a young man wearing dirty stitched together leather appeared on the table a big hat hiding most of his face. This made everyone jump back but Vanna who smiled.

"Maker!" The others yelled.

"Wait, why are you here?" Lilianna asked her voice level.

"I came with you to help. I would have told you before, but you were busy." Cole responded from where he was crouched on the war table.

"Cole, its fine you just startled them, appearing out of thin air like that." Vanna says looking at the young man with a smile.

"I wasn't air. I was here. You just didn't see me most people don't unless I let them." Cole said looking at her confused. "You help people. I want to help."

"Of course you can Cole you helped me many times before its only right." Vanna says earning frowns from the others.

Without so much as a word Cole vanished making the others look around shocked then glare at Vanna who shrugged.

"It's a cool trick, comes in handy." She said with a smile before turning to walk out the room.


	7. Haven Lost

**Chapter 7**

The Inquisition's power was growing with the Templars now among their ranks it was time to close the breach. This idea made the First feel very uneasy, all the pressure of being the only one able to close the breach was too much. Sitting in the corner of her room the blond elf rested her head in her hands, her back to the room as tear rolled down her face her body shaking. Suddenly her thick blue dyed silk cape was draped over her shoulders making her jump as she turn her red tear tracked face to see who had done it.

"You're hurting. Why?" A gently voice said from not far away.

"Cole.." Vanna whispered his name softly as she spotted him crouched inches away.

"Pain, sorrow, worry, failing. Others are making you like this." Cole responded his voice rushed before slowing down. His eyes showed that he understood what she felt but did not understand why.

"They expect me to be able to close it, I don't think I am strong enough to do that. I don't want to fail them." The elf said looking the spirit in the eyes before wrapping her arms around him only to feel him stiffen.

Cole's eyes grew wide at the sudden touch, his body grew stiff. He wanted to brake the hug but noticing that it was helping the Herald calm and her hurt lessen he endured it. Not long after her sudden hug she released him her eyes wide as her mouth opened then closed many times before speaking.

"I'm sorry Cole. I was not thinking clearly." She said in a hushed whisper as she glanced away.

"I helped." Is all he said before leaving her to get ready.

Vanna stood tying her cape onto her armor so it hung covering her arms, rubbing her arms she exited the house heading to the gate that led out of Haven. Her mind was whirling thinking of who she should all take with her, she knew the Templars would be there and she did not trust them completely like she did her friends. Arriving at the gates she noticed her circle gathered around all armed and armored waiting for her orders.

"Vivienne, Iron Bull, Cole mind coming with me? Everyone else watched the town please these people will need protection if something goes wrong." The first said to them noticing that the town people were watching with worried faces.

"If you wish Herald." The enchanter said with a sigh.

"Of course Boss." Bull responded lifting his two-handed axe over his shoulder.

"If I can help." The spirit says with a small grin his daggers in hand.

Catching nods from the other she headed out to the Ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes where the breach was accessible. Upon arriving the first noticed Solas and Cassandra talking to the Templars. What happened next was fast paced, Vanna held her hand towards the breach pulling it towards her to close. Her will moved it slightly but soon she felt the Templars and her followers wills join hers, with a finial pull it closed making Vanna stumble only to be caught by Cole and Bull.

Haven was buzzing when they returned people drinking swinging cups of ale around as they danced, fires blazed around the town. The people's voices echoed around making Vanna smile from here she stood alone watching them, she could pick out her circle of friends in the madness though one person was missing not to her surprise. She knew that Cole was not used to a lot of people so that he was not with the others did not shock her.

"Word of your heroism has spread." A voice said as someone approached.

"I know but it was not just me. Something tells me it is too soon for this as well." The first responded knowing it was the Seeker who spoke.

"We cannot relax yet I agree, word of our work is spreading the cause of the Breach still unsolved-" The Seeker started saying only to be cut off as bells started ringing.

"Intruders Citizens get to the Chantry, Soldiers with me to the gates!" Cullen yelled as he ran by, not long after everyone was in motion.

"Vivi, Bull, Cole let's go! Everyone else protect the Chantry and help the other retreat!" Vanna yelled as she jumped off the ledge she stood on. She hopped that they all heard her over the noise.

Arriving at the gate she noticed that her friends had her orders as she spotted the enchanter, Iron bull, and Cole waiting for her their weapons at the ready. Vanna felt proud that the others did what she said even though they had no reason to, she never knew they would most people never did what elves said. Knocking pulled her out of her mind as the gates in front of them shock.

"Let me in please!" a male voice said as the doors shock once more.

Opening the doors a black haired man was reviled leaning on a crate dead bodies scattered around him. Vanna raced out with her friends and Cullen hard on her heels. The man stated to speak but the first turned him out looking beyond to the liff where the enemy was advancing from. Squinting she could just make out a women the leader of the Venatori the man, Dorian, had said. Beside her was a tall creature, the Elder One, she was informed.

"Cullen give me a plan quickly." The elf said looking to the ex-Templar her eyes showing slight worry, they were way outnumbered.

"We need to keep the battle in our favor. We can win but it will be hard-fought, protect the Trebuchet to take out as many as possible." He said looking to Dorian he added "if you want to help then join the others."

The battle was fierce, the enemies where many the Inquisition few. Vanna and her friend helped even it out slightly allowing them to gain sway of the battle but it as short lived. A dragon swooped in appearing from over the mountain breathing red flames towards the first and company. Just barely managing to get out of the attack's range they turned running back into Haven rescuing as many people as possible.

Racing into the Chantry the first dropped to a crouch her hands on the ground in front of her, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she glanced around. Many of their forces had gotten hurt though she saw few dead, a ragged breath besides her own drew her eyes as she saw the Chancellor. His outfit had a large red stain in the front his face pale as he looked at her his mouth slowly moving as she noticed he was speaking to her.

"Herald.. There is an escape. A passage only those who took the pilgrimage. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could...tell you." Roderick said though gasping breaths slowly standing.

"Cullen get everyone out, he will show you all the way." Vanna said slowly standing her breathing normal now.

She felt her friends worried eyes on her, they wanted to help her buy time for the escape but knew what everyone meant them as well. They kept quiet but only until Vanna spoke once more.

"Vivi, Bull, Cole that means you as well. Go with them help them get out of here before it is too late. I will not risk my friends when this Elder One wants me alone." The first said slowly as she headed for the door.

"No you don't Boss. I signed on for stuff like this I am going as well." Iron bull said following her to the door.

"As much as I wish I could disagree he has a point." The enchanter said following the Qunari.

"I came to help, that means you as well." The spirit said appearing by the door in front of Vanna.

"You all are too much." Vanna sighed a small grin on her face as she lead them to the last standing weapon of defiance.

Enemies where advancing inside the town so progress was slow, but once they got to the trebuchet time moved faster. Enemies swarmed them as the first worked at getting it ready to fire, her eyes kept flicking from one of her followers to the next as she watched them keep the enemies off her. Once loaded the leader of the Venatori appeared casting spell after spell at them, with hardly enough time to rest Bull rushed the women followed by Cole. Vanna glanced at Vivienne, catching each other's eye they nod releasing a twin lighting attack. The enchanter used Static Cage pulling the enemies together and holding them until Vanna was ready, the first poured her mana into an arrow firing it at the women. Upon contact the magic released Chain lighting.

"Fire the thing quickly!" Iron bull yelled as he cut down the women.

As the blond elf raced back to their last change at getting away the dragon appeared raining fire at her allies making them jump back and disappear from her view. The Elder One approaches Vanna from the flames, her eyes widen as she backs away from him. Growling sounds as the dragon lands behind her blocking off any escape.

"Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more." The elder one growls his eyes narrowing.

"You do not scare me Demon." Vanna says returning his look back to him her bow in hand.

"Words people throw at darkness. Words that are always lies. Know me. Know the will what is Corypheus! You will kneel." The Elder One says holding out his long claw like hand.

"Never! I will not give to you demon!" Vanna yells backing up slowly towards the trebuchet.

"I want the anchor! I will have it. I made it to assault the very havens. And you used that anchor to undo my work! The gall!" Corypheus said his voice showing his rage.

"You killed the Divine for this, there is no way you can have it." The first yelled as pain shot though her mark as it glowed responding to the orb he held.

The pain blurred out most of his words her head swimming, finally it cleared noticing her bow was gone she grabbed the closest weapon a sword. Holding it towards the creature she frowned.

"- I will not suffer even and unknowing rival. You MUST die." Corypheus growled as he approached.

"Arrogant fool! You claim to have lived for many years, yet you give your enemy time to think. That will be your undoing this time! We will fight again but on my terms!" The blond elf said smashing the switch on the trebuchet releasing the rocks.

She ran legs pushing her forward as the ground rushed down over Haven, not looking back she kept moving until she fell though the ground into a underground tunnel.


	8. Medium and Spirit, Alone

**Chapter 8**

Frozen breathing followed by chattering teeth echo in the dimly light tunnel, as in the dull light a huddled ball is barely noticeable. Fresh fallen snow covers the huddled figure which shivers in the cold, torn cloth lays scattered around it.

"Hurt, cold, scared, vision and mind fading to black. Vanna you got to move." A soft voice muttered.

Light hands worked swiftly brushing the snow off the first, careful with their task as their owner spoke words of encouragement. Getting no response from the elf the other person moves to sit on its knees behind the figure so their bodies touched. Trying to keep the remaining warmth the unconscious elven women had. A calming aura surrounded the pair as the helper tried sitting the other up, having no success they slowly and gently shock the elf.

"Herald. Wake up." The voice whispers hands on the other's shoulders.

"Huh… What happened? Who?" The elf muttered slowly sitting up so her body was closer to her helper with them just behind her.

"You hurt.. Felling, ripping, pain, blackness, cold." The voice responded gently placing its coat over the elf's shoulders.

"I see… that explains a lot." Vanna murmured before noticing the coat.

"Cole what are you doing here? I don't need this, you do." The first added quickly standing holding the coat back to the young man.

"…Keep it…." Cole responded his face flushing before lowering his head so his hat hid it.

Noticing his reaction she glanced down slowly her own face growing red as she noticed that from her chest down her armor was torn with large patches missing. A large piece was missing from over her chest showing it to the world along with her arms, belly and from her knees down. In embarrassment she pulled her arms back hugging his coat to her chest before quickly putting it on and buttoning it closed. Looking around she frowned not seeing her weapon it was then that she remembered that she had dropped it in the fight before, with a sigh she walked to the young man's side placing her hand on his shoulder making him flinch slightly.

"Cole, lets out of this darkness and back to the others ok?" The first asked looking down in the spirit's eyes as he looked up.

"Yes..." He responded standing and leading the way through the tunnel his arms crossed telling that his tattered shirt was too little for him.

Rushing to keep up Vanna starts falling to one knee with a whine as her leg gives out, looking down she saw that her calf had a slash in it from her fall. Before she hit the ground arms wrapped around her pulling her to her feel once more, instinctively her arm goes around the young man's shoulders shifting her weight slightly. Catching his eye she dips her head in thanks as they slowly as a team work towards the exit, her mark stung slightly as the faint sounds of enemies drift to them from not far away.

"Don't worry. Just stay quiet until we pass." Cole whispers his face covered in sweat as they slowly walk past the enemies then outside into the snow.

"What did you do?" The first asked looking at the spirit in shock.

"Hid us-." Cole responded blood running from his nose before he crumpled to the ground.

"Cole? Cole!" Vanna cried throwing out her arms to catch the young man before he fell to the frozen ground at their feet.

Panic flooded though her at that moment, he was trying to help her only to hurt himself. Looking around with wide eyes seeking signs of the others only to see trees she cured. Carefully she lifted the blacked out spirit's arm over her shoulder wrapping her other arm around his back holding his body up as best as she could. As she walked moving slowly she willed healing mana into her arm that held him, by the time she reached the shelter of a path mountains on each side her forehead was covered in freezing sweat.

"….Vanna…" A hose voice said making the elf look to the young man with a slight smile.

"Your awake, how do you feel?" The first asked noticing his tenseness.

"Where?" Cole asked looking around wide eyed.

"The mountain path, the others passed through here not long ago see?" She responded pointing to the not long ousted fire pit.

Cole slowly nodded before moving stiffly to stand, Vanna shot out her arm around his back helping him stand as they moved slowly. Not long afterwards the others found them when they were doing a patrol around their camp area. After a day of rest the advisers met around a fire arguing on the next course of action, when Solas walked over pulling the first to the side to talk.


	9. A Beast in elf's Clothing

"A word?" The bald elf asked walking behind the First before heading towards a bank of snow where a fire pillar stood.

"What do you want Era-harel?" Vanna hissed looking at the man though narrowed eyes.

"The orb that Coryphaeus had was elven in origin if the others find out they will seek someone to blame." The bold elf said holding his hands behind his back.

"What do I care? I have more than proven myself to the others, they will not judge me but you. Era-harel you are the only one who has reason to be wary." The first said eyes narrowed looking out over the mountains.

"An answer I was expecting, nonetheless you need to lead them to shelter. Give them something to pin their hopes to. There is an old fortress forgotten by time and left to nature. It can offer shelter to the Inquisition's forces and then some. It's called Skyhold." Solas explains as morning comes over the valley.

That morning Vanna gathers the forces leading them towards the fortress the bold elf had told her about. As much as she disliked the idea of following the latter's advice she did not have much choice. The days passed fast for the first leg of the journey with the feeling that they had not moved much. One such day the first decided to scout ahead by herself, letting the others rest climbing to the top of the closest hill a low flat field rested surrounded with trees.

Smirking slightly the first grabs her bow heading down into the field, her eyes flickering around she walks the small area. Sounds of a snapping twigs made the blond elf come to a sudden stop, her bow at the ready as she turned fast. Only to feel a dagger resting at her neck before dropping quickly away, its welder jumping back, shaking slightly with wide eyes. The first's arrow was aimed towards the others chest, once noticing who it was her eyebrows raised in question.

"Cole, what are you doing?" Vanna asked lowering her bow.

".." The spirit did not respond just looked at her with wide scared eyes.

"I see. You followed me then? Why attack then?" Vanna asked her bow no longer loaded as it hung by the sting form her hand.

"I wanted to help...did not know it as you form behind." The spirit whimpered looking into her eyes before dropping his gaze to her feet.

"You just wanted to protect me in case I got ambushed...thank you Cole." The elf replied walking closer to the young man placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Say since we are both here why don't we spar? I need to practice holding off rouges." The first said making the spirit jerk his head up in shock before nodding once.

Taking three steps back from each other the two lock eyes. Slowly they start to circle around keeping the distance between them. The elven women narrows her eyes arrows at the ready as she watches the spirit. That is until he vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Turning around quickly she wills mana into her hand forming a small blade of ice. Just before the spirit appeared before her shocked that she had known he was going to attack her manifest behind the knife Vanna held was pointed at his chest.

"Common attack you use." The elf replied noting his shocked look with a laugh as the frozen knife melts being released from her grip.

Suddenly as they talked over the moves a dual rouge could use the most effectively against a mage like the elf, a great sword strikes out just to the side of Vanna's head. Cutting her check and some hair in the progress. Letting out a sharp yelp of pain the elf started to turn only to have her arm grabbed and held in place despite her protest. Cold steel stung her skin as her mana seemed to drain away from her making her body tingle as she realized who held her.

"Templar, what are you doing to your ally?" Vanna hissed in frustration as she turned sharp eyes on the person holding her.

Sucking in a breath in shock Vanna looked the man over noting his sapphire blue eyes that stared at her out of narrow angry slits. Eyes locking her face grew pale. This Templar was draining her powers using his skills she could feel her mana depleting by the second as he held her arm. With a grunt she throws her body weight away from the man trying to free herself only for him to pull her back causing her to fall on her side. The slight breeze moved the man's medium to dark brown hair as he glared down at her until a hand grabbed his arm that held the elf.

"Release her, let the Herald go." Cole said his voice rough as his presence was uncloaked form the shadows.

"The Herald? All I see is an apostate mage boy." The Templar said tightening his grip on her arm, making the mage let out a muffled cry of pain.

"Open your eyes from the blood magic and look again kid." The Templar added his gaze not moving off of the elf who lay before him.

"Anger, shock, betrayal, weakness sinking in. 'I can't harm him even if I wanted to like this.'" Cole said his voice showing the sorrow that Vanna felt. Without another work he unsheathes a dagger his pale blue eyes glaring at the Templar like a wild animal's.

"That voice… brother?" The Templar muttered his eyes flickering from the mage to the spirit.

Before the spirit could say anything the air around the area started to crackle. Cole tightened his grip on the Templar's arm pulling him back forcing him to release the elf in a single move. Not long after the man backed away lighting starts streaming through the air around the elf as she stands her eyes glazed over. Holding out a hand towards the men the lighting headed towards them on her gesture, barely avoiding the attack the men jump different ways.

"What's going on? She should have no mana left!" The Templar yelled jumping just before lighting hit his foot.

"Enraged, need power, protect them." The spirit says his eyes wide as he looked at Vanna.

"Why's she only attacking me?!" The man asked shooting a glance towards the spirit boy noticing how the lighting was only striking at him.

"You attacked, hurt, and drained her. She thinks you are a threat to her friends." Cole said his voice showing that he agreed with the Herald.

"Well make her stop!" The man yelled holding up his great sword to attack if needed.

The first pointed at the Templar a glowing ball forming in front of her finger before flying towards the warrior. Unable to move out of the way he was hit by the ball of lighting, with a grunt he fell to his knees as the elf approached. Slowly Cole approaches the Herald his hands shaking slightly as he gets closer, when within arm's reach he reaches out his hands gently taking hold of her wrists. Vanna jerked back looking at the hands holding her wrists before turning to look to the spirit.

"Calm, heal." Cole muttered a warm aura covering the elf as he spoke closing is eyes to focus.

When Vanna came back to her mind she could still feel the tinges of the warm calming aura, which made her look down to the spirit with saddened eyes. Noticing that Cole still held her writs his eyes squeezed shut she frowned noticing the sweat coating his face.


	10. Cole Has a Brother?

"What is he still doing here?" Vanna hissed looking at the Templar with eyes narrowed in anger.

"Seeking the Inquisition told the order had been taken into their forces." The Templar responds as he places his great sword on his back once more.

"You think they would take you after you attacked the Herald?" Cole speaks his eyes open as he looked toward the man.

"Cole.." Vanna said her voice saddened by the fact he was slightly swaying on his feet now that his hands where not holding on to her to steady himself.

"No I guess no- Wait did you call him Cole?" The Templar asked as his sapphire blue eyes scanned over the two.

"Yeah I did that's his name. Why do you ask do you know him?" Vanna questioned her eyes looking to the spirit who shrugged his shoulders of course no one remembered him besides their group. She looked back to the Templar lifting an eyebrow at his shocked look.

"You don't remember me Cole? I am Tristian your brother." The man said walking closer to the two only to have Vanna step beside Cole bow in hand.

"My brother? I have one?" Cole muttered his eyes looking wild as he lifted his hands to his head, holding it in them as he looked at the ground.

"Remember, we lived on that old farmstead with Bunny, Mother and Father? We always played together outside as Bunny played with her dolls, mom always said you where special. I wish I was there that day when dad came home drunk... I can't believe he used to beat you and mom so bad. Then that night when he killed-" Tristian started restating their childhood only to have a blood curling scream cut him off.

Cole had fallen to his knees his eyes closed as tears streaked down his face his body slowly rocking to and fro his hands over his ears. Vanna dropped to her knees her arms in front of her as she slowly reached out only to stop in fear of making it worse. Tristian started walking over only for Cole to whine the closer he got, making the elf throw him a piercing glare.

"Back off. You did this to him." The first growled in anger as she placed her hands on the spirits shoulders, causing him to relax slightly as she did so.

"Can you stand Cole? We need to head back the others will be worried." Vanna whispered her voice showing a rare gentleness.

After a time Cole nodded shakily standing with the elf's help. Casting a last angry glance towards the Templar she lead the men towards the camp only to be greeting halfway by a very worried Iron Bull and Varric. Briefly explaining the events to the two, she accepted Bull's offer to carry the weary Cole back to the camp. Vanna and Varric took up the back the rest of the way keeping an eye on the new Templar who claimed to be Cole's brother.

"Say Clover, do you believe him? Think he might be spinning the truth?" The dwarf asked lifting an eyebrow as he looked at the Templar.

"I don't know. Cassandra and I will get the truth out of him. Later though." Vanna replied before almost tripping over her own feet.

"Makers Breath! You finally found a good nickname for me!" the first laughed gently hitting the dwarf on the back.


	11. Really Dorian!

That night the Seeker aided by the Herald questioned the Templar claiming to be the brother to the spirt. After hours of questioning the only thing the two women learned was that the man was truly on a mission for the Templars only to come back after hearing about the rift that opened up. Seeing no reason to hold him prisoner, he was allowed to join the Inquisition with only one catch. The catch being he was not allowed to be alone with Cole without other people around.

"He is hurting." Cole whispers as he appears next to the first who stood by her tent.

"He is simply confused is all Cole. He will get over it." Vanna says as she looked to the spirit.

With a slight nod the spirit turns walking away to the fire in the center of the tents. Lowering himself to sit on a log he gazes into the flames, concerned the first follows him. Gently sitting next to him she tilts her head only to notice slight wet streaks upon his cheeks. Taking a deep breath she lifts her arm to wrap it around his shoulders to comfort him, only to have to lower it back down as Cole scooted closer to her. This time it was she who froze as his shoulder touched hers, his hand right beside hers. Lowering her head slightly to see his eyes under his hat, she noticed he had not taken his eyes off the flames that licked at the sky as they rose in height.

"Are you ok Cole?" she asked quietly not wanting the people passing by to hear her, but knowing he would.

".. his words…they hurt.." he responded his voice echoing his pain.

Not knowing what to say Vanna took a breath and titled her head back to look to the stars above. The words that the Templar, Tristian, had said echoed in her mind. Looking at Cole once more she found he was looking at her his face showing fear mixed with sadness. Slowly she lifted her hand moving it over his comfortingly as she smiled slightly.

"They may hurt now, but having someone who knows and remembers you is good isn't it?" She says lowly her grip on his hand tightening lightly.

"Yes, No." Cole says shaking his head slightly.

"Good that someone remembers you, but also bad because he hurts you?" Vanna asks earning a slight nod from Cole.

"He brings bad memories." The spirt says his eyes narrowing slightly.

"That might be true but it is your past. Everyone has something in their past that brings pain. You can tell me if you think it might help." she replies her voice hinting at her feelings for him as she quickly turns her head away.

Without responding to her offer his weight shifts, feeling the shift Vanna turns her head slowly. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Cole had passed out his head resting on her lap, his face towards the flames. Feeling her face heat up, she knew her cheeks had turned crimson. Although approaching footfalls made her lower her head trying to hide her blush, as the sound of a man clearing his throat registered in her ears.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Herald your shift on watch is over. I am to replace you." A Tavinter accented voice said.

"Dorian, your timing is horrible." Vanna whispered as she gently looked only to see Cole awake now and frozen his face red.

Just as she was about to ask him to move Cole jumped to his feet, turning his back to both mages his head looking at his feet. Holding back a laugh the first stood slowly turning to look at Dorian who was freely laughing. Lighting gathered around her hands as her anger slightly increase, feeling the magic Dorian stops laughing looking at her with wide eyes. Seeing that she saw her meaning she dissipates the magic and looks to where Cole had stood to see he had vanished, sighing she returns to her tent. Now laying on her small cot in the tent she looks at the roof until sleep took over.


	12. Becoming Inquisitor

"So this is the place?" Vanna asks as she leads the Inquisition forces into the old broken down fortress.

"Looks like it." Varric says from beside the first a hand on his crossbow.

"A moment?" Cassandra asked as she walks over, catching the other women's nod.

"This is long overdue, ever since Haven you have been leading us to this point. Finding food in your spare time, gathering eatable berries for snacks for the children." The seeker stats as they walk up a small stair case to see spymaster standing there.

"What are you planning?" Vanna asked casting a glance to the spymaster who held a sword.

"We have talked about this for a time. This Inquisition needs a leader, someone others respect, and trust. That person is you Vanna, first to the Keeper of your old Dalish clan. Will you do this?" The spymaster asked taking a step towards the first.

"You all would follow an elf? An elven mage at that?" Vanna asked shocked looking down over the people she had just escorted into this safe haven.

Cheers echoed from below, people where smiling looking up to her, the children clapped their hands and yelled encouragement to her. Vanna smiled their joy effecting her more then she had thought possible from people she hardly knew. Casting quick glances to her friends she turned to face the red haired women taking the sword from her.

"If the people picked me I can't refuse." Vanna says holding up the sword in the air, making the crowd grow louder.

After taking up the spot of the Inquisitor, the first stood shocked as the crowed dispersed going to work right away at making improvements to the fort. Turning she caught the members of the inner circle heading into the main hall of the fort. She followed them her eyes scanning the beaten down old hall she was saddened, wood lay on the floor, holes in the roof allowing the elements inside.

"We have to fix this place up." Cullen said looking around his face glum.

"It will take time and influence though." Josephine said looking over her little note board in her hands.

"Neither of which we have much of yet." Lilianna says.

"I might just have some friends to help with that here to see you Clover." Varric said walking into the hall.

"Lead the way Varric." She said with a grin following him out only hearing slight murmurs from the others.

"Maker if he brought who I think he did Cassandra will kill him." The Spymaster said loud enough that they heard it outside.


	13. The Hawke Family

Heading up the ramparts behind the dwarf the first could hear savage barking before a large wolf ran towards them. Vanna reached for her bow quick only to be stopped by Varric who smiled. The wolf stopped before the dwarf who held out a hand petting it's large head before starting to walk once more.

"It's not wild?" Vanna asked looking to the wolf as they walked out onto a building's roof that connected to the ramparts.

"Na, Balthazar is like a Mabari." A voice said from behind them making her turn quick.

"Clover, let me introduce the Hawke family." Varric says as four people walked to them.

"Hawke… you mean the Champion of Kirkwall?" Vanna says her eyes locking onto the four newcomers.

"The one and only." Said the tall red haired women with two-tone green eyes.

"Kashi.." The one male elf said his eyes narrowed and voice rough.

"I know dear, but we must." Kashi replies hooking her arm with his.

"This is my husband Fenris. These are our children Cordelia and Wardell. And that is Balthazar our son's pet." The red haired mage says quickly.

"Broody, your markings..." Varric said just as Vanna was about to introduce herself.

"They are fading Varric, let's leave it at that." Fenris said his voice hard.

"A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Vanna, first to the Dalish keeper and the Inquisitor." The first said with a slight bow to the two.

"Mama... Papa..." The younger elven boy, Wardell, said taking ahold of his parents sleeves as his eyes looked past the confused Inquisitor.

Vanna lifted an eyebrow at the young boy as she walked closer only for the long red haired girl to step in from of him, a great sword in her hands as she glared. Shifting her gaze to Kashi, seeing the latter's eyes narrowed she looked to Fenris next to the champion seeing him with his hand on his great sword's hilt. Feeling a tug on her sleeve she turns to the dwarf who points behind her where a lone figure stood in the shadow of the building tower.

"Maker is that you kid?" Varric says looking at the figure.

"You know that demon?!" Fenris growled looking to them both though angry slits.

"He is one of my friends not a demon, but a spirit. He does no harm and only wishes to help those in pain." Vanna says back to the elf her own eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Fear, anger, searing but fading pain, unknown past 'why don't I remember?' " The spirit says lowly as he walks to his friend's side looking towards the visitors.

"Inquisitor, your friend might be wise to stay out of my husband's mind." Kashi said her grip on Fenris' arm growing slightly stronger as he tried to move towards the spirit.

"Yes Mage, control him." Fenris hissed trying to regain his normal composure.

"Cole is his own person, no one controls him but himself!" The first replies her voice louder than normal in anger before turning to the spirit.

"Could you try to block out their emotions?" she asked her voice calmer when speaking to him.

"I can try, though I don't understand why they don't want help." Cole says lowering his gaze to the ground as he stood by the first's side.

"Yes, well now if that is taken care of, you wished to speak to the Herald about something." Varric said easing the tension.

"That's right we did come for a reason. Cordelia put your weapon away sweetie these people are friends no matter what that dwarf says." The red haired mage says with a sweet smile to her eldest child.

"That's no fair Hawke." Varric says with a slight grin as he walks to the side with the others leaving just Vanna, Hawke and Cole alone.


	14. Learning of the Warden's Vanishing

"So you have battled this 'old god' before, what's his weakness?" The first asked hopping up on the edge of the battlements to sit her legs hanging over the edge overlooking the tavern below.

"Right to the point I see. Well, I can't say he has many, but he does love to hear his own voice." Kashi said looking at the elf her eyes widened with slight concern for the elf's safety.

"Oh, I noticed that. In fact helped us get out of Haven honestly." Vanna said with a laugh looking to Cole who lowered his head so his hat hid his blushing face as he remembered that time.

"So you- wait 'us'? I heard you where the last one out." Kashi said her voice showing her shock as she looked at the spirit before shaking her head and coughing slightly. "Sorry, I get distracted easily."

"Know anything about the wardens? They vanished you know." Varric called over his shoulder before letting Fenris finish catching up with his friend.

"Vanished? Like how the Carta did from Kirkwall or like we did from Kirkwall? If it's the latter I do have an old friend… Wait would you call him a friend? Never mind, he is close by in his hideout." Kashi says her face blushing as she tripped over her own thoughts out loud making her children sigh.

"What happened to the Carta?" The spirit asked making the mother Hawke jump slightly as he was now crouched cat-like on the battlement's edge like the first.

"We left them a message telling them to leave, Kid. Ah, good times!" Varric called as he took a sip of a wine bottle.

"Does this friend have a name?" Vanna asked with a grin.

"Oh, I doubt you know of him. His name is Stroud." Kashi said before turning to the first with a grin.

"I would be more than happy to take you to him; I mean we are heading that way soon." The red-headed mage adds.


	15. To Crestwood!

After a little over an hour, the group split up each going their own way. The Hawkes to the guest rooms and Varric to the main hall. Vanna stayed seated on the battlement's edge with her spirit friend beside her. She noticed his gaze was aimed at the healers' tents, moving slightly closer she placed a hand on his making him jump slightly.

"You can feel their pain even from here?" She asked once he turned to look at her.

"It is less sharp; he seems to be looking for something, someone." Cole said his gaze returning to the tents below as Tristian walks out.

"He seems to be looking for you. If you don't wish to talk to him though you don't have to." Vanna says as the man below looks up at them she waves a forced grin on her face.

"Confusion, pain, betrayal. 'that mage is she brainwashing him?'" Cole utters in a rushed whisper before looking down, his hat hiding most of his face.

"He thinks I am brainwashing you huh?" The first laughs before continuing.

"Like I even know how to do that. Shall we go talk to him?" Vanna slowly stands to balance on the edge of the battlements, hearing gaps and worried voices below she laughed lightly before stepping down off the edge onto the walkway.

Moving a stray strand of her blond hair from her face she turned to leave heading towards the door leading into the tavern, however, she froze when she felt a light tug on the bottom of her shirt. Glancing over her shoulder to see it was Cole she frowned slightly, his face was still hidden under his hat, however, she got the feeling that he did not wish to confront his 'brother'.

"Ok, as you wish my friend. We can let it go until another time, I mean we do have more important things to do after all." The first said with a huff.

"Thank you." The spirit responded before releasing his hold on her shirt and seemly vanished. Vanna laughed to herself as she worked her way towards the war room, the air around the spirit seemed to change when she called him a friend.

'Maybe he is becoming more human...' She thought before shaking her head.

Vanna entered Skyhold's main hall as she pushed the thought away from her mind trying to focus on the tasks at hand. Movement caught her eyes, however, making her look to her right as she passed by the circle shaped room Solas had claimed. She laughed this time for real seeing the elven man working at painting the walls, though it looked like he was wearing most of it.

"Having some trouble Era'harel? Or are you trying to cover your flaws?" The first asks stopping briefly in the doorway; upon seeing him glare at her before turning back to his work she giggled before moving on once more.

Upon entering the war room Vanna sits on the edge of the table waiting for the others to show up. Before long Leliana and Josephine enter the room chatting idly as Josie scribbles away on her clipboard. Before long Cullen enters as well a look of shock appearing then vanishing from his face as quickly as it had shown up. Now that they all were present the first jumped to her feet and strode to the other side of the table bending to look over the map taking note of the markers that remained.

"Stroud, I have heard that name before. He was in Kirkwall when the Qunari tried to take over the city, he seemed a good man the little the Champion reported to us." Cullen said as he then pointed to a spot on the map labeled 'Crestwood'.

"Lady Hawke told us that Stroud last was heard from there, my scouts have already headed there themselves. If you wish Inquisitor, they could handle this themselves and allow you to handle the Winter Palace yourself." The spymaster says studying Vanna's face as she spoke for any hint of her thoughts.

"That might not be wise to do. Not that I doubt their skills, but with the rifts to the fade opening up, randomly there is a chance there could be demons around there. I do not wish to lose more men if not needed. I shall go with a small group. Is there anywhere else that could use our aid?" The first asked her eyes moving to scan the map once more.

"There are reports that the townspeople of the Hinterlands could use more aid. They reported a lack of blankets, food, and healing goods." Josephine says glancing to her clipboard then to Vanna once more.

"Have the scouts handle that then. Helping the people is something we have to see done after all we are not tyrants." The first explained before lifting the weird eye marked piece up and placing it over Crestwood.

Without another word the blonde elf turned on her heel and exited the room, her eyes flicking around the hall as if looking for someone. Seeing Vivi she smiled and sent up a single bolt of lightning getting the enchanters attention long with everyone in the room. As if understanding Vivi started to descend the many staircases that led up to her area, once at Vanna's side the two walked outside. With a smirk the first looked to the small Tavern where Cole was leading Iron Bull out, allowing the Qunari warrior to lean slightly on his shoulder. Seeing the First with Vivi both armed with their gear, Bull seemed to snap out of his half drunken state quickly grabbing his weapon before meeting them at the gate.


End file.
